


Hapi's Knight in (not so) Shining Armor

by Cody_Guli



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cody Guli, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Guli/pseuds/Cody_Guli
Summary: When Yuri storms out of Abyss after an argument, it'll be up to Hapi (and some bandits) to change his attitude. Rated T because why not?
Relationships: Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hapi's Knight in (not so) Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfic, be sure to leave a review and follow me here and on Fanfiction.net!  
> Also don't forget to follow me on Twitter (@codygulifanfics)!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Hapi’s Knight in (not so) Shiny Armor**

By Cody Guli 

_Hooray another fanfic in which I know ZERO about the characters! This should be...fun._

_Okay in all honesty I did SOME research into these two, and I think that they could make a great pairing given time. I dunno what YOUR thoughts on these two are but I would love to hear them!_

_As always don’t forget to leave a review if you liked this story and follow me @codygulifanfics on Twitter (Discord link is in the bio there too)! Hope you enjoy this fanfic!_

* * *

It had been just two weeks since Byleth and the Ashen Wolves defeated Aelfric after he had turned himself into an Umbral Beast trying to revive Sitri, Byleth’s dead mother. Despite this, the Ashen Wolves were still trying to get their minds off it, most especially Yuri. He had once seen Aelfric as a generally pure and honest man, but now that he had seen his intentions there was no going back. He thoroughly despised Aelfric now, almost refusing to speak his name. He vowed to lead the Ashen Wolves well and yet he managed to get duped and abducted all at the same time by someone he trusted fondly. It was because of this that Yuri, once a foul-mouthed, obstinate and peppy young lad who could make ladies swoon over his dashing looks, became rather serious and grim, no longer poking fun at Balthus for his silly workout routines or the like. He became a dedicated protector to his friends, but more importantly to Abyss. He no longer had time for small talk or silly pranks, which was all well in his book.

But not Hapi’s.

Hapi, who was used to Yuri’s prank-filled side, was concerned over her friend and leader’s change of face. Although she herself was rather filled with a brimming lethargy on most occasions, she always found a soft spot inside herself for Yuri. And thus, after an argument between Constance and Yuri seemed to go south, Hapi became concerned as she watched Yuri stomp in high dudgeon out of Abyss and off to the outside world. She turned to face Constance, who was now riled up and mouthing off at Balthus about what just happened. Rather than getting herself involved in her drama, Hapi decided that the best course of action was to follow Yuri outside and try to cheer him up.

When she had reached the surface, she looked top to bottom for him around Garreg Mach, but to no success. A guard had noticed her wandering about and asked her what she was doing.

“This does not concern you,” Hapi replied coldly.

“It concerns me as much as it concerns you, miss,” the guard sneered. “For all I know you could be a spy snooping around the grounds waiting to strike the monastery.”

“Don’t be a fool, and move out of my way. I need to find Yuri.”

“Yuri? Oh right...that kid from under the monastery.”

“You’ve seen him?”

“Yeah. He ran outside the front gate. Looked pretty pissed if you ask me.”

Hapi needed to hear no more. She rushed past the guard and towards the front gate, her footsteps echoing in the evening silence of Garreg Mach. She quickly forced the gate open and took three steps out before finding Yuri standing a few yards from the entrance to the monastery, sitting alone on a large rock and gathering his feelings. Hapi walked over beside him and sat down next to him. The two said nothing to each other for a moment as they stared out into the moonlit fields below them. Finally, Hapi worked up the courage to speak.

“I heard you and Constance fighting,” she sighed. “Must’ve been something bad.”

Yuri said nothing, almost ignoring what she had said, and grunted in displeasure.

“Hey, don’t give me that attitude, Yuri-bird,” Hapi scoffed. “Look, we’re all upset about

what had happened to Aelfric and how he used us. But you can’t let yourself get stressed about this.”

“I trusted him,” Yuri muttered in anger. “I thought he was a good man, and yet he manipulated us like puppets on a string.”

“I know, Yuri-bird. I know...but what did Constance say that got you all hot and bothered?”

“If you want to know, ask her.”

“I’m asking _you_. Now, tell me.”

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes unenthusiastically. He had a feeling Hapi wasn’t going to take “no” for an answer, which aggravated him greatly. So he sighed and fessed up.

“Just some silly argument at first about her ‘beloved House Nuvelle’,” Yuri said, “but then that led to Constance telling me that sometimes I act just like Aelfric: pretentious and paranoid.”

“She wouldn’t!” Hapi gasped.

“Of course she would. That’s all she ever acts like: a stuck-up, fussy little princess who acts like an angel.”

“Oh Yuri-bird…” Hapi put an arm around her Ashen Wolf companion and her other hand on his shoulder. “You’re only saying these things because you’re upset.”

“I’m saying these things because I’m right,” Yuri murmured.

“Just...try and get your mind off it. The last thing we need now is for you to get distracted by something so trivial.”

“I’ll get my mind off it when Constance learns a thing or two about _real_ manners.”

Hapi frowned and got up from her seat next to him. “Fine,” she huffed. “Act that way. I’m going for a walk, if you would care to join me once you stop sulking.” Yuri said nothing and waved her off. With a loud “Ha-rumph!”, Hapi trotted away from her friend, thinking to herself that Yuri had changed all too much for the worse. If he really continues to act like this, she thought, then the only thing coming for him- no, for us- is deep trouble. Hapi shook her head, trying not to think about the whole ordeal and attempted to take her mind off it by looking up at the starry night. Little did she know, however, that a small group of bandits were just around the corner, waiting to jump her.

And when Hapi passed by them, they did.

Hapi shrieked in despair before one of the bandits put a hand over her mouth. “Better keep silent, cutie,” the bandit chortled, “unless you want that pretty little head of yours to...come off.”

“Oi, boss. Look at the frame on this little birdie! Such a nice figure…” another said.

“Heheh, yeah! And take a look at the tits on her!” a third chimed in, licking his chops. “I bet screwing her would be absolute heaven.”

“Quiet you fool!” said the fourth, smacking the third upside his head. “We’re not going to screw her. After all, we don’t want to spoil the merchandise.” A grin came over their faces as they bound and gagged her. Before her mouth was gagged, she managed to scream “Yuri!!!” as loud as she could, which only made the bandits laugh.

“Listen to this wench!” one guffawed. “‘Yuri!’ Yuri!!’ Lemme tell you something, lass: your ‘Yuri’ friend ain’t coming for you, so keep your mouth shut and you won’t get hurt.”

But he was wrong.

Within a moment after tying her up, a beam of light shot through the group of bandits, effectively blinding them for a brief moment. Hapi fell out of their grasp and to the ground with a small _thud_. As their vision came back, the bandits found out the light came from none other than Yuri himself. Without hesitation, he advanced towards the bandits.

“I believe you have something of mine,” Yuri said calmly. “Now if you don’t mind handing it over-”

“Not so fast, pretty boy!” one of the bandits cried out, charging at him. Yuri could only chuckle as he swiftly dodged and stabbed him through the back, killing him. He then turned back to the other bandits, who suddenly were seething with revenge and forgot about Hapi, instead charging at Yuri full force. This meant nothing to the leader of the Ashen Wolves, as he demonstrated with a swift volley of parries and counters. Almost as soon as it started, the battle ended and Yuri rushed to Hapi’s side, untying and ungagging her.

“Are you alright, Hapi?” Yuri asked softly.

“I am now, Yuri-bird,” Hapi replied with a smile. Yuri helped her to her feet and walked with her back to Abyss. Along the way, the two continued talking about anything they could talk about to get their mind off Constance and Aelfric. Eventually, as they were led to the entrance of Abyss, they paused for a moment and looked at each other.

“Hapi,” Yuri sighed, “I’m...I’m sorry about earlier. I know my actions and attitude were both rash, but-”

Hapi chuckled slightly. “Don’t worry about it, Yuri-bird,” she giggled. “Just...try not to make such a fuss about what Constance tells you next time. After all, it _is_ Constance.”

The two roared with laughter and then looked each in the eyes once more. They proceeded to exchange a hug and bid each other good night.

“Oh, and Yuri?” Hapi added. She walked slowly over to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek and said “Thank you for being my knight in shining armor and saving me” before heading back to home. Yuri, dumbfounded by what just happened, placed a hand over the spot that Hapi kissed him on and smiled.

“Knight in shining armor, huh?” he asked himself with a chuckle. “Huh. A hell of a lot better than Yurikins if you ask me.”

And it was from that moment on that Yuri returned to his normal, peppy self. And no one could be more satisfied about this change of tune than Hapi...well, except for himself of course.

* * *

  
 _And there you have it ladies and gentlemen (and gentleladies and ladymen and what have you). An absolute wing-it at a fanfic featuring Hapi and Yuri! Considering I have nothing else witty to say, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed it and follow me on Twitter for updates and such!_ _  
__On a side note, part two of Chapter 6 in my_ Journal of Renault _series is now up on Fanfiction AND Archive of our Own! Go check it out!_


End file.
